To Love A Rose
by So Soon Raccoon
Summary: Jaune and Ruby have been dating for a while now, and things have gotten pretty serious. They haven't told anyone for fear of how they would react, Yang especially. But their relationship is getting harder and harder to hide. (Rated M for lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Ruby was woken by the natural alarm clock that was morning. Soft rays of light streamed in through the window, the sounds of people getting up and ready for the day, accompanied by the harmonies of various birds as they sang their melodic songs.

Ruby lightly sighed. She didn't want to get up, she was perfectly happy where she was right now. Her bare body body laid in a bed, covered up by silk sheets. Strong arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close to their owners chest.

Jaune Arc.

The almost twenty year old young man was clad in only his boxer shorts, which had somehow found their way back to his body in the night. His shaggy blonde hair was splayed across a white pillow, his head was positioned so that is chin lightly rested on top of Ruby's head. His heavy breathing told the younger teen that he was still asleep. Ruby glanced over at a nearby nightstand, where a digital clock rested. 7:00. They would have to leave soon.

Jaune and Ruby had been dating for around a year and a half now, but only it had only started to get really serious in the last six months. While the two leaders were very happy in their relationship, there was one drawback. They had to hide it from their teammates.

It wasn't that they wanted to hide it from their closest friends, but they scared of how they would react. They didn't want them to think that their relationship would effect future missions or assignments. On top of that, they were both scared of how one person in particular would react. This someone was Ruby's protective older sister, Yang Xiao Long.

It was no secret at Beacon that Yang was a very passionate person. And it was common knowledge at the academy that the busty blonde cared deeply about two things: her hair, and her younger sister Ruby. In fact, there had been multiple occasions where Yang had publicly announced that she would castrate anyone who dared try and seduce her baby sister.

The leaders had been good about hiding their relationship, but as it grew more serious, it got harder to hide. They always had to make up an excuse any time they wanted to be alone. For instance, they gave an excuse yesterday that they would be going to an overnight weapons convention. In reality, they'd just gone out for dinner and stayed the night at a hotel.

Ruby yawned and slowly attempted to lift herself out of the queen sized bed, only to be quickly pulled back down. Jaune buried his face into Ruby's neck.

"Just a few more minutes." He mumbled quietly. His breath skated over her skin and made her shiver. Ruby smiled as she gave his hand a loving squeeze.

"Seven o' clock. Time to get up and get back to Beacon." She whispered as she escaped his arms and hopped off the bed. Jaune let out a groan of annoyance when the warm body beside him vanished. "Come on sleepy head, up!" Ruby encouraged and lightly flicked his forehead, causing him to grunt.

Jaune weakly opened his eyes, earning him a small grin from Ruby. "Good. Now stay awake and don't fall back asleep." She told him. Ruby then decided to get dressed, and looked around the ground for her garments. Both of their clothes were strewn about everywhere, so it was a bit of a search until she finally found them. Jaune watched as the short girl slowly slipped on her red panties and clipped on a lacy black bra. Ruby looked back and giggled when she caught his gaze.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are, Ruby?" Jaune asked as he watched her walk back towards the bed and lean over the edge of the mattress. She smiled.

"Only all the time." She answered happily. She was about to say something else, but her words turned into joy-filled squeal as Jaune grabbed her by the torso, pulled her onto the bed, and positioned himself on top of her. Ruby attempted to fight back, but Jaune grabbed her arms and pinned them firmly above her head. The room went quiet, the only sounds were those from outside, and the two teen's heavy breathing.

Ruby didn't want to move, her chest rose and fell as she took deep breaths. She could only stare up at Jaune, watching as he moved his blue eyes up and down her mid torso.

Jaune suddenly grinned down at Ruby, then dipped his head down towards her. His lips crashed into hers, hunger fueling his movements. His tongue slipped into her mouth, she complied by allowing him access and responded by taking action with her own tongue.

The kiss was sloppy, but very passionate. Jaune released Ruby's arms so he could move his hands up and down her body. Ruby's hands, now free, went straight for Jaune's head. She grabbed fistfuls of blonde hair and let a soft moan escape her lips.

Jaune's mouth slid slowly down Ruby's neck and stopped at the base of her collar bone. The small girl let out an involuntary gasp as his tongue licked her skin and his hands gripped her butt. Ruby began grinding her hips against Jaune, feeling his erect member pushing against the fabric of his boxers.

Then, so quickly she surprised Jaune, Ruby somehow flipped their position to where she was on top. She straddled him with her thighs, her knees pressed against the silk sheets. Her silver eyes bore into Jaune's, attempting to look serious. She was trying to get her breathing, which had turned deep and ragged, under control, and fight the blush that had spread across her face.

"It's time to get up, Jaune." She said as sternly as she could, making Jaune groan.

"Can't we just stay here all day?" He begged. But Ruby shook her head.

"Nope." She answered in her cute way as she crossed her arms. "If we don't leave soon, we'll miss the airship." She argued. "And if we miss it we'll be really late. So it's time to rise and shine."

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at his girlfriend's cheery attitude. Ruby, glad to see him smiling, bent down, cupped Jaune's cheeks in her hand and pressed her forehead against his. He grinned and kissed one last time, soft and gentle. Ruby finally broke it, then hurried to hop off the bed before Jaune stop her.

"Ok, Jaune, seriously." She put her hands on her hips. "Get up before I use Crescent Rose to give you a haircut."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's that. My first attempt at a fic, it came out pretty well in my opinion. I have yet to decide if this should be a one shot, or something I continue, but I'm probably going to continue it. Please leave a review to tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

After they'd changed and had a quick breakfast at the hotel, Jaune and Ruby made a mad dash for the airship. Luckily they boarded with just seconds to spare. Of course, it hadn't taken long for the airsickness to kick in.

Jaune was hunched over a red trash can, unloading the breakfast he'd jut eaten. Only a few feet away, Ruby watched with mixed emotions and a bottle of mouthwash in her hand. On one hand, she found her boyfriend's motion sickness mildly amusing. On the other hand, she didn't like to see him sick.

With one final retch, Jaune stood up, using the edge of he trash can for support as he waited for the world to stop spinning. Ruby walked over, a frown on her face as she handed him the mouthwash. He accepted it with a 'thanks', took a quick gulp, swished it around, then spit it out in the trash. Now his mouth was minty fresh, or at least it was according to the label on the mouth wash.

"How long did I last?" Jaune asked her, a slight sense of hope flickering in his voice. Ruby, her amused expression returning to her, checked the time on her digital scroll devise.

"Five minutes." She answered, watching as Jaune's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Hey, that's like a minute longer than last time, you're getting better!" Her upbeat attitude was contagious, and Jaune found himself cheering up.

"You're right!" He called out happily. "I am overcoming the awful disease that is air sickness!" As he finished his proclamation, the world began to spin again, and he leaned on the trash can to right himself. Ruby stood up on her tip-toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then put her arm around his back to support him.

"C'mon Jaune." She said as she led him towards the seats.

The rest of the dust plane ride consisted of Ruby rubbing Jaune's back as he tried not puke his guts out. When the plane landed at Beacon, Jaune continued to lean on his girlfriend for support, as he was still woozy. When they de-boarded the plane, they found both their teams waiting for them. As soon as Yang saw them, her face broke into a grin.

"Hey guys!" She and Nora both waved as the two leaders made it over to them. "So, vomit boy strikes again, eh?" She asked, playfully jabbing Jaune in the side with her elbow. "How long did he last?"

Ruby glanced over at her sister. "Five minutes."

"Woah!" Nora exclaimed. "That's like, a minute better than last time!"

"That's what I said!" The red haired girl replied as Ren took over the task of supporting his leader.

"Perhaps we should get Jaune to the dorm." Ren suggested.

"I think that is an excellent idea." Pyrrha agreed quickly, already fretting over the well-being of her leader. After JNPR and RWBY exchanged goodbyes, and a longing glance was shared between its leaders, Jaune and his team mates headed towards the dorms.

A small period of silence passed before Ruby looked at her friends. "So, training halls anyone?" She asked them, her tone displaying her cheerful attitude. They nodded 'yes' in response, and the short teen began walking, nearly skipping, towards the training halls. As they followed, Weiss, Blake and Yang looked at one another.

For a while now, they'd noticed that Ruby would get these random spikes of happiness. While this was not at all a bad thing, it confused them. Even Yang, who had known her baby sister since the minute she was born, didn't understand it.

But Ruby had good reason to be happy. How could she not be? She'd spent nearly all of yesterday with her boyfriend, she'd spent the night with him and she'd gotten to wake up in his arms. She was on friggen cloud nine.

"You seem awfully chipper today, Rubes." Yang said, now walking beside her sister. "Was the weapons convention good?" She waited for an answer, but Ruby gave no reply, just continued walking forward with a smile on her lips. "Hello?" Yang tried to get her attention. "Rubbbbby? Remnant to Ruby!" Finally, after getting no response, Yang bent down next to her ear, took a deep breath, and...

"YO RUBES!"

Ruby yelped in surprise and jumped back, even Weiss and Blake jumped. "What the heck Yang!" Ruby yelled. "Why'd you do that?"

"I had no choice!" Yang waved her hands in the air. "You weren't responding to anything else I tried. And I asked you a question."

Ruby began walking again, leaving everyone else to follow. "Yes Yang, the weapons convention was fun."

* * *

After an hour or two of laying down and letting his stomach settle, Jaune was feeling better. Team RWBY had spent the whole time at the training halls, and his team was heading up that way to join him.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Pyrrha asked her leader as she prepared to head out.

Jaune sat up in his bed. "Yeah I'll be fine." He assured them. "I'm just gonna rest a few more minutes, then I'll catch up with you guys." His partner nodded.

"Ok." Pyrrha nodded. "See you soon." Ren and Nora had already left for the training halls, and Pyrrha left the room to go catch up. Jaune sighed as he lied back down on his pillow and closed his eyes. He was finally alone. Or at least he was, before he heard a knock on the door. The blonde knight was a bit aggravated at first that someone was bothering him, until he saw who it was.

"Hey, feeling better?" Ruby asked as she closed the door. Jaune sat up, a large grin now on his face.

"Now that you're here, I feel great." He told her. "I brushed my teeth probably ten times, so my breath finally smells better than stale mouthwash." Ruby smiled, then walked over and sat in his lap. Jaune put his hands on her waist, and and she looped her arms around his neck. "Aren't you supposed to be at the training halls with your team?"

Ruby paused a moment. "As far as they're concerned, I went back to my dorm to get a special ammo set." She told him. Already, she felt his hands moving lower, and gave him a cautious glance. "They'll expect us both to be at the Training hall. We don't have much time." She warned.

Jaune shrugged. "I'm fine with just a few minutes." He said, inciting a small giggle from Ruby.

With a sly grin, Jaune took her bottom lip between his teeth, and grunted with slight surprise upon being met with mutual affection, as Ruby began to gently lap at his mouth with her tongue. His eager hands slid up her legs and to the lower part of her front. He encountered no resistance, so he maneuvered his hand into her tights, pass her underwear, and found his way to her soft flesh. Without hesitating, he inserted the first two digits. She gasped when his fingers came in contact with a particularly sensitive spot.

Her mouth was not left unoccupied for long, however, as Jaune quickly swooped his tongue back into her mouth. Ruby enclosed her lips around the pink muscle, and began sucking it, occasionally intertwining her own tongue around Jaune's.

As Ruby did this, Jaune began moving his fingers: he thrusted in and out, soon enough his fingers began getting wet. He felt his girlfriend moan against his mouth, so he added in a third finger, making her inhale sharply.

Then, something truly awful happened. Ruby's scroll beeped, informing her she had a message. She pulled back, much to Jaune's frustration, and checked the message. It was from Yang, asking where she was. Ruby looked back at the blonde knight, a frown on her face. "Time to go," She informed him, then glanced down to where his hand was still in her underwear. "Jaune, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to 'pull out'." With an audible groan, Jaune did just that and used a tissue to wipe off the wetness.

"Cock-blocked twice in one day." Jaune said aloud, as he and Ruby stood up. The red haired girl chuckled before punching him in the shoulder.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow a lot more people followed this than I thought they would. Thanks for the support and the feedback. The next chapter will likely be just a full on smut chapter. I'm thinking... Shower scene? I don't know, I haven't decided yet.

Well, see you guys next time!


	3. Shower scene

Ruby was not in a good mood. To put it simply, she was stressed out, and a bit angry. It was about a week since she and Jaune had stayed the night at the hotel, and her happy, carefree attitude had been pulled down by the awful hands of reality.

For the entire week, all her classes were filled with pop quizzes, and then would give out mounds of homework as the students tried to run out of the classroom. Ruby could usually handle it all, but now it was saturday night and she was still behind. Her team had left to go to the movies and 'get out of the dorm so they wouldn't distract her'. Ruby had begged to go, she wanted to see that new comedy movie, but Weiss had held her foot down. Yang even backed her up!

"Sorry sis," She'd said. "Weiss is right, you need to keep up with your school work."

So here Ruby was, dressed in her pajamas, sitting at her desk in her dorm, grumbling about her team abandoning her and trying to get homework done. Papers were sprawled all across the desk and the floor in organized chaos. Ruby had seemed to've found a system that worked; the papers she still had to complete were on the desk, the ones that were finish she threw to the floor to be picked up later.

She was about four hours in, and one particular calculus worksheet was getting on her nerves. The problems were ridiculous! Ruby continuously rubbed her temples, attempting to get the words to make sense, but they just seemed to be in a foreign language every time she looked at them.

_Two ants are at a common point at time t=0, the first ant starts crawling along a straight line at the rate of four ft/min. Two minutes later, the second ant starts crawling in a direction perpendicular to that of the first, at a rate of 5 ft/min. How fast is the distance between them changing when the first insect has traveled 12 feet..._

"FUCK MATH!" Ruby yelled, gabbing the edge of the desk and flipping it over. Everything that had once rested on the desk top now resided on the floor, the desk lied upside down, and Ruby stood over it, seething with anger.

After a few moments of heavy breathing and wanting cut everything in sight, Ruby managed to calm herself down. "I'm turning into Yang." She muttered to herself as she went back to massaging her temples. "Shower. I need a shower." Ruby had always found showers to be rather relaxing, a place to be free to think, or not think at all.

She walked over to the small bathroom that was attached to the dorm. It wasn't much, just big enough for a toilet, a towel rack, a sink and a porcelain bath/shower with a dark blue curtain. Ruby turned on the shower, putting her hand in to make sure the water was an acceptable temperature, then hurriedly stripped off her clothes and jumped in.

The bathroom quickly filled with steam and the sound of water hitting the flat porcelain surfaces. But Ruby didn't notice any of it. She was too concentrated on how wonderful and relaxing the hot water felt on her body. She didn't even hear the door to the dorm or the bathroom door open.

"Rubes?" The worried voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked, hope spiking in her voice. She was frustrated with all the members of her team at the moment, and he was the only person she really wanted to see.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you ok? I heard you yelling earlier, and your desk is flipped over." The mention of her little burst of rage earlier made her blush out of embarrassment, and she was thankful Jaune couldn't see it.

"Yeah... I got a little angry at calculus." Ruby admitted. At this, she heard him chuckle. Even though she knew he couldn't see it because of the blue curtain separating them, Ruby crossed her arms. "Shut up, I'm mad."

They were both quiet for a moment, before Jaune spoke again. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked. Ruby looked up, letting the shower head spray water in her face.

"Nah." She said finally. "Just the standard stuff. Y'know, arguing with Weiss, hating school, the usual."

Again, silence overtakes the room, until Jaune poked his head around the blue curtain and into the shower. "You sure?" He asked her. Ruby giggled.

"You just wanna get in the shower with me." She guessed with a smirk. He shrugged his shoulders.

"That's just a bonus." He told her, not holding back a grin.

Ruby couldn't help but laugh. "Come on in, if you wanna talk so badly." Her tone was a bit sarcastic, but also a little flirtatious.

Jaune nodded, his happy expression never faltering, before he stripped his clothes off, threw them on the floor, and stepped into the shower.

The two naked teens looked at each other, both covered in water from the showers continuous spray, before Ruby crinkled her nose. "Ew. You really do need a shower." She teased him. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed. "I trained pretty hard earlier. Guess I got kinda sweaty. Hand me some soap will ya?" Ruby grinned and handed him the bar soap.

"Here, now you can smell like vanilla and sandalwood." She joked. He smiled and took the soap, having no problems with either of those scents. As he began lathering his body with suds, he focused back on Ruby.

"So, what were you and Weiss arguing about this time?" Jaune asked as he handed back the bar soap.

She sighed. "Not really much of an argument, more of a disagreement. It's actually no big deal. My team wanted to go to the movies, but Weiss wouldn't let me go because I was a little behind on homework. Yang even backed her up! I don't know, I guess I was just annoyed that they keep treating me like a little kid."

He ruffled her wet hair. "They're right." He told her. "Ya gotta keep up with school. You can't start falling behind."

"...I know." Ruby grumbled. "But I really wanted to see that funny new movie..." He laughed and wrapped his soapy arms around her waist from behind, making her give a inhale in surprise. With ease, Jaune spun her around to face him, and kissed her.

Despite the hot water that rained on them, Ruby could clearly distinguish the warmth from Jaune's lips. He was going slow, only lightly licking the edge of her open mouth, much to her frustration. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and attempting to speed things along. But Jaune cruelly pulled away, smiling as as he saw the pout on her face. Then, Ruby's pout turned into a smirk.

Two could play this game.

She removed one of her hands from his neck, and snaked it down his body. Her hands probed his defined abs, then moved lower as she skimmed over his hips, and heard him inhale sharply when she found her target. She stroked his length only two times, before she felt it turn hard against her. Jaune's breathing became heavy as Ruby tightened her hand hand around him. She looked him in the eyes and began moving in a slow pace. Steadily, she began speeding up the rhythm until she heard him grunt.

With as much willpower as he could muster, Jaune pushed her hand away and brought his mouth to hers. Ruby gasped when he kissed her with such a force that she could barely keep up. Their tongues wrestled in each others mouths, no longer focused on teasing. Their bodies pressed together firmly under stream of hot water. Her left hand was now tangled in blonde hair, and her right hand held tightly onto his shoulder.

Out of nowhere, Jaune pulled away. The absence of his mouth made her frown. Ruby drew him close again and stretched upwards to resume their kissing, but again he pulled away. She looked up at him, her brow furrowed in a questioning expression.

He leaned close to her ear, nipping at it gently. "You're still on the pill, right?" He asked.

She giggled. "Yep, we have nothing to worry about." She told him slyly. He muttered something along the lines of 'good', before he lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ruby moaned as he kissed her collarbone, neck, jawline before returning to her mouth. Her nails dug into his shoulders, scraping lines down his back as he pushed himself inside her, slamming her up against the porcelain wall of the shower. She gasped, her cheeks flushed, and threw her head back. Jaune buried his face in her neck, kissing and biting at the skin of her collarbone.

He moved in and out of her at a steady pace, and Ruby couldn't stop from moaning. "Jaune..." His name flowed past her lips with each thrust. She wanted to scream, to shout his name at the top of her lungs, but she couldn't. Not now, someone would hear. Still, her moans grew slowly louder, as did Jaune's grunts.

Air came to her in gasps now and his fingers were digging into her hips. His nails hurt but she didn't care. He thrusted against her again and again, a rhythm that built and gathered in speed and force until at last it stopped, accompanied by gasps and moans and a rush of passion and release.

Slowly, Ruby opened her eyes, and looked into his. Jaune's hair was plastered onto his head, soaking with a mixture of water and sweat. Ruby did not unwrap her legs from around him, instead she rested her head against his chest. The bathroom was covered in a blanket of fog, and he reached over and turned off the water.

Jaune carried Ruby out of the shower, carefully bending down to pick up her pajamas off the floor, before carrying her to her bed and lifting her onto the mattress. He handed her pajamas, then went back to the bathroom to collect his clothes. He had come dressed in his pajamas; not his onesies, but a baggy blue short sleeved shirt and boxers instead. He put his pajamas back on, then went back through the bathroom door and to Ruby's bunk. He found her fully dressed, resting her head on a pillow and letting her arm hang over the edge of the bed. Her eyes were halfway closed, they were both relatively drained.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked with a small smile. Ruby returned it with a tired smile of her own.

"First you want in my shower, now you want in my bed, there's no pleasing you." She joked quietly. Jaune chuckled before climbing up and laying down next to her. The ropes holding the bed stretched and groaned under his weight.

"One day this bed will come crashing down." Jaune told her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close, resting his chin on top of her head.

"That's what everyone keeps saying." She mumbled before snuggling into his chest. He smiled again before lightly kissing her forehead. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each others warmth, before Jaune spoke again.

"Weiss is gonna be so pissed when she sees the desk." He said. Ruby mumbled something like 'I don't care' into his chest, but her words were muffled. Before long, she had fallen asleep in his arms.

* * *

A few hours later...

"Those movies were pretty good, right guys?" Yang asked as she, Weiss and Blake walked down Beacons halls towards their dorm.

"They were ok." Weiss said. "The special effects were sub-par, though."

"Yes." Blake agreed. "And the books were better."

"I still feel bad about leaving Ruby." Yang stated as they approached their dorm door. She pulled out her scroll and unlocked it, but it was Weiss that reached for the doorknob.

"Don't." The heiress said. "She needed to get her homework done. Our leader cannot fall behind in her academics." She added before opening the door and walking in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Weiss shrieked. Yang and Blake hurried in to see what the problem was.

"Woah..." Yang muttered. Blake didn't say a word.

Ruby's eyes shot open. She quickly scrambled out of the bed, landing on the floor with a thump. "It's not what it looks like!" She yelled, thinking Weiss had seen her and Jaune. "I swear, we didn't do anything!"

They all looked at her with confused faces. "What are you talking about, sis?" Yang asked, eyeing her sister with suspicion. Ruby looked up at her bed, but Jaune wasn't there, and he wasn't anywhere else in the room.

"I was-um-I..." Ruby tried to stutter out an excuse as she stood up. "I was... Dreaming! I had a weird dream!" She yelled finally. "What was Weiss screaming about?"

The heiress suddenly regained her angry expression, as if remembering she was mad. "What," she turned and pointed to the overturned desk and the papers that were scattered around it. "Happened?"

Ruby's expression relaxed, relieved that she was just talking about the desk. "Calculus happened." She told them before climbing back into bed."

* * *

**A/N:** Im not sure whether to be proud of this or not, so I'm just not gonna comment. But I do hope you guys will leave a review and tell me what you think, cause I'm honestly not sure whether this chapter was good or not. If you have any request, feel free to leave them in a review as well. Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed! I'm glad to see people like this story so far.


	4. Fluff

(**A/N: **Hey guys. Quick little author note. When you get to the dancing scene, or you get to the *, I suggest you listen to either 'I Go To The Barn Because I Like The' by Band of Horses. Or 'Hear Me You' by Jimmy Eat World. It'll make it a little cuter.)

* * *

Beacon Academy was positioned atop a a cliff that overlooked the Emerald Forest. Many of the school's residents often liked to go to the edge of the cliff, just to gaze out at the vast sea of green trees.

On one part of the cliff, there is a place not many know about. It is two trees that hide a wooden bench near the edge. This is Jaune and Ruby's favorite spot, 'their spot', as they liked to call it.

That's were they were now, not sitting on the bench, but next to it. Ruby sat criss-cross on the ground, her back up against one of the trees, looking out as the sun set and the sky began turning a burnt orange color. Jaune was asleep, his head laying on Ruby's left thigh. As she watched the sunset, she lightly ran her fingers through his blonde hair. The two teens often came to their spot, just to relax. They enjoyed each others company, and this was the only place at Beacon that they could have privacy.

Ruby glanced down to check the time on her scroll, it was getting late. She sighed. It seemed like she and Jaune were always rushing to be together, then rushing to be apart. She looked down and smiled at his sleeping features. His mouth was slightly open and his breath was heavy. She hated that she had to wake him up.

Gently, Ruby shook his shoulder. "Jaune," she said his name quietly. "It's time to get back to the dorms." It took a few times, but soon enough, Jaune's eyes flitted open. The first thing he saw when he woke up was Ruby's smiling face, so of course he smiled too. But his smile quickly faded into a frown.

"We have to leave right now?" He asked, his voice displaying sadness. Ruby, her smile turning a bit sad as well, nodded. Jaune sighed as he forced himself to stand up. He stretched his arms above his head, then offered his hand to help her up, which she gladly accepted. "How much time do we had left?"

"A few minutes until curfew." Ruby answered quietly. Jaune then wrapped his arms around her in a hug, an embrace that she gladly returned. They like that for a while, just holding each other as they watched the sun finally dip below the skyline.

When the sky was completely dark, and the moon and stars fully visible, Jaune pulled away, then took Ruby's left hand firmly in his. "Hold on, Rubes." He told her. She looked up at him with a quizzical expression. * He pulled out his scroll, turned on a slow paced song, then put his scroll down on the bench. Music slowly began to fill the night air, and Jaune took a step towards Ruby.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, offering his hand to her. Ruby's cheeks glowed a shade of faded pink, and her lips curved upwards in a smile.

"Of course." She said, and accepted his hand. Jaune pulled her close to him again, and moved his hands to her waist. Ruby moved her hands to his loop around his neck, and locked eyes with with him. They began dancing, slowly rocking back and forth as the music played around them. The stars shined down on them like spotlights, following their every movement.

Ruby gently laid her head on Jaune's chest and inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. She grinned, as he still smelled a little like vanilla and sandalwood. Suddenly, Jaune leaned down towards her ear, his breath hitting against her neck. He spoke, his voice as soft as a whisper.

"I love you, Ruby."

The words flowed so easily out of his mouth, they felt almost natural, like the words belonged together. It wasn't the first time he'd said this to her, yet it gave her the same effect every time. It was like electricity vibrating through her body. She smiled and sighed.

"I love you too, Jaune."

* * *

(**A/N**: Sup guys. This is just a short little fluff chapter that I wanted to write up. I know there's no lemon, but that's not all this story is about. I strongly suggest you listen to one of the songs I listed at the top of this page, as it really goes with the chapter.

On another note, oh my god. You guys flipped your shit over the math problem in the last chapter. And, unfortunately, no. I was not making that up. That problem was on my friends homework. The answer is dr/dt=5.6;They're in advanced calculus, and I am SO glad I don't have to take that class yet.

Anyway, that's all for now. Please leave a review, I love to hear back from you all. Feel free to leave suggestions or requests as either a review or you can message me. Either ones good. See you all next time!)


	5. Suspicions

Ruby sat in her dorm, on her bed, scribbling down some notes in her notebook. She was finishing up a little bit of homework while she waited for Yang, her beloved big sister, to arrive.

You see, today Ruby and Yang were going to go into town to catch a few movies, go shopping and grab something to eat. A sisters day out. They used to do it often back home, but they'd barley done it all since they came to Beacon. Ruby missed their little outings, just her and her big sis.

The red haired girl was bursting with excitement, she could hardly concentrate on the homework she was doing. As soon as Yang got back from detention, they were going to go see the newest comedy movie, the one she'd missed out on when Weiss had made her stay home. Of course, that night hadn't been all bad. She'd gotten to spend it with Jaune, and that was always fun.

The sound of the dorm door being thrown open snapped her out of her thoughts. "Who's ready to go laugh their heads off at the movies?" Yang asked loudly as she stepped into the room, her trademark grin on her lips.

Ruby's face broke out into a smile. "I am!" She exclaimed and hopped off her bed and onto the floor, leaving her notebook on top of her sheets. "Lets hurry up and leave, I wanna get good seats!" She told Yang and headed for the door.

"Hold on, little sister." The blonde called and pulled Ruby back. The younger teen looked quizzically at Yang. "I need to borrow your textbook, I lost mine. And I need to leave the book out in plain sight so when we get back I'll see it and remember the extra assignment I have to do."

Ruby nodded. "Ok, my textbook is in the bottom drawer of my desk." She said. A few nights ago, Ruby and Yang had gotten her desk flipped back over, and all the papers that were in it put back in their places.

Yang ruffled her sister's hair, walked over to the desk, opened it up and began rifling through its contents. "Thanks Rubes." She said. "I think it's stupid how they assign extra homework if you get put in detention. I didn't even do anything that bad! Just one little punch to Cardin's throat, and Goodwitch freaks out! 'You could have killed or seriously injured him'. Pfft, please. I wish that jab to his windpipe had injured hi-"

The blonde brawler stopped mid-ramble, and stared into the open desk drawer, frozen in place. Ruby noticed her Yang's strange change in behavior, and cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Yang, what's wrong?" She asked with a worried tone. Ruby watched as Yang slowly grabbed something from the drawer, then, just as slowly, pulled it out and held it up. In her hand was a small clear plastic baggy, inside it were twelve to fifteen little orange tablets.

_Oh shit._

Ruby's blood went cold. How could she have forgotten that she put those in there?! She was so dead. Yang was going to kill her, then she was going to kill Jaune.

"Ruby... What are these?" Yang asked, though she already knew the answer.

In her mind, Ruby quickly went over all her options. Maybe she and Jaune could still get through today alive. She just had to tread carefully. She would just do what any other teenager would do in her situation; play dumb and innocent.

"They look like orange flavored tic-tacs." She responded as casually as she could.

"No," Yang's voice was taking on a darker tone as she spoke. "These are _active_ birth control pills." Ruby pretended to be surprised.

"How'd they get in there?"

"I don't know, it's your desk!"

"Well they aren't mine!"

"Don't lie to me, Ruby."

"I'm not lying!" Ruby lied. She didn't like to lie to her sister, but she knew if she told the truth it'd be like signing Jaune's death warrant. "Those aren't mine! I don't even know how they got in there!"

"Really?" Yang asked, her tone conveying that she kind've believed Ruby, but also that she didn't believe her. "Then whose are they?"

"I don't know!" The younger teen exclaimed. "Maybe Blake's?" She suggested. Ruby immediately regretted the words as soon as they escaped her mouth. Now, not only was she lying to her sister's face, but she was also throwing Blake under the bus.

"...Blake's?" Yang asked, seeming to want to accept the answer.

"Yeah..." Ruby felt her face heat up and she looked away. "You know how she's always going to hang out with Sun..." Ruby hated discussing other people's love life. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"...Then why are they in your desk?" Yang continued the interrogation, though her voice was lightening up. She was starting to believe Ruby's lie.

"I honestly have no clue." The shorter girl sighed. "Yang, if I was taking birth control, don't you think I would tell you?" She asked, putting on her best little-sister-face.

Yang studied Ruby for a moment, looking her up and down. After a few seconds of silence, the blonde's lips broke into a wide smile. "Yeah I guess so." She said and closed the desk drawer. "I mean imagine, my cute innocent baby sister, actually using BC pills." Ruby allowed herself to breath a sigh of relief, and also hide a small smirk from her older sibling.

"So can we go to the movies now?" Ruby asked hopefully. Yang gave a nod, still holding onto her broad smile.

"Sure thing, Rubes." She chirped and walked to her partner's bed. She tossed the small baggy of pills onto Blake's sheets. "I'll just leave those there, Blake can pick them up later. Lets go." Yang then walked out the door, leaving Ruby to follow behind her.

* * *

About an hour later...

Blake had just gotten out of a late afternoon class, and was on her way to the dorm. Weiss still had one or two more classes, and Ruby and Yang were probably going to be out for the rest of the day. She still had a few hours to herself; she was going to spend it relaxing in her bed, with no one around except for a good book.

Blake opened up the dorm door and stepped inside. She already knew which book she was going to read, she had left it on top of her bookshelf. She walked over and picked up the book, feeling its hard cover against her fingers. As she turned to lay down on her bed, her only thoughts were on the fact that she was finally going to get to relax alone and...

She stopped and stared at her bed. A small plastic baggy rested on her sheets, containing a few orange pills. Blake slowly picked and held up the bag, studying its contents more closely.

"...What the hell is this?"

* * *

**A/N: **I know you guys are mad about the shortness of the last chapter, and you will probably be mad about the shortness of this chapter. I apologize, and I am going to try to make the next chapter longer. Speaking of the next update, I'm leaving for a school trip tomorrow and I won't get back till Monday, and I don't know if I'll have time to type my stories, so the next up date might be delayed.

Quick question: what do you guys want to see in the next chapter? Do you want another smutty chapter, or one that's mostly focused on humor? Please leave your response in a review. And don't be afraid to give me se feed back! I love it when you guys leave reviews!

I'll see you all next time!


	6. A Weekend Getaway: 1

Jaune held Ruby against his bed before leaning down and pushing his mouth against hers. Both were still fully clothed, but that wouldn't be the case for much longer. A small amount of sweat had begun accumulating on their skin, and their hands were moving all over each other's body. The air was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and lips repeatedly smacking together.

Suddenly, Ruby lightly pushed her blonde knight away. She took only a second to gather her breath before speaking. "Hey, do you want to go to a hotel again this weekend?" She asked between gasps. Jaune lowered his mouth down to her chest, moving the edge of her dress out of the way to give him access to the hidden skin.

"... I was supposed to do extra training with Pyrrha this weekend." He told her, his words were muffled as he continued to kiss and suck the skin of her upper chest. Even without looking up, he could tell Ruby was pouting. The mere thought of her bottom lip sticking out was enough to make him grin against her. He lifted his head up enough to where he could see her face and, sure enough, the corners of her mouth had curved downwards into a frown, and her eyes almost begged for him to change his mind. "Of course I can always catch up on training later." He added finally.

Ruby's pout quickly turned into a smile at his words. "Awesome!" She squealed with delight then craned her neck upwards to give Jaune a light kiss on his lips. Before he could stop her, Ruby wriggled out from under him and off of the bed. "Now that that's out of the way, we have to go to lunch! Our teams are probably waiting for us." The blonde knight groaned.

"But we were gonna-"

"We are going to lunch now Jaune." Ruby cut off his complaint with a stern voice, crossing her arms to make herself seem even more serious. Then she lightly added, "We'll have all weekend to do whatever we want."

"Ugggghhhh fine." He said as he got off his bed. Ruby gave him a cheerful smile then grabbed onto his arm and led him out the door and into the hallway.

"Lets hurry, or Nora'll eat all the food before we get there!" She exclaimed as she pulled him down the hall. Jaune, as always, found her happiness infectious and began smiling along with her, he soon began laughing too.

Ruby looked up at him with a curious expression. "What's so funny?" She asked. Jaune laughed again and pulled his arm away from her, only to wrap it around her shoulders and pull her closer to him.

"I just think you're beautiful, that's all." He told her. Ruby giggled before giving him another quick kiss on his lips. They continued down the halls in a comfortable silence before Jaune spoke again. "So, for this weekend, how about we go to the city Nenri? There's this restaurant there that has the best strawberry cake. And there are flower garden's that supposedly have the most beautiful roses." They both slowed to a stop and he added, "Of course that's not true, because you're not there."

Ruby stared up at Jaune's face, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Jaune," She spoke his name with a slight hint of surprise. "Nenri is a four hour airship ride away. You said it yourself, you've never survived a trip longer than an hour." She said.

Jaune took her hands in his. "I would be willing to puke my guts out on an airship for twenty three years for you, Rubes." Ruby smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Aww, Jaune. That's one of the sweetest and nastiest things you've ever said." She whispered, her voice full of happiness. Jaune chuckled and bent down to kiss her, letting his lips linger against hers. How he loved that feeling.

"So, are we going to Nenri?" He asked when they finally pulled away. Ruby nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, we're going to Nenri." She answered with a sweet smile.

Once again, they began walking towards the cafeteria. His arm returned to Ruby's shoulder, and she couldn't be happier about it. "So, what's our excuse for getting away this weekend?" Ruby asked. Jaune took a moment before replying.

"...How about we say Ozpin is sending us to some leader workshop, 'cause we asked him for extra credit." He suggested finally. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, that'll work." She agreed.

After a minute or two more of walking, the two arrived at the entrance to the cafeteria, where they pulled apart. Straightaway, Jaune missed having his arm around her, missed her warmth beside him. His only lasting comfort was the beautiful smile she gave him before she walked through the doors.

"Hey guys!" Ruby greeted as she sat at the end of the table after she and Jaune had gotten their food. Jaune sat across from her and told everyone good afternoon. They both received 'hello's in response.

"What took you guys so long to get here?" Yang asked before shoving a sandwich in her mouth. She was quickly reprimanded by Weiss and told to eat with a bit more class.

"Well," Ruby began once the Ice Queen had finished. "Ozpin caught us in the hallway and told us about this extra credit assignment." Weiss immediately perked up at this information, glad for anything that would boost her leader's grade.

"He's sending us to a leaders workshop in Nenri for the weekend." Jaune added on. "We leave tonight and come back early on Monday."

"But Jaune," Pyrrha piped up. "You were supposed to do extra training this weekend."

"Yeah, I know." He answered as he swallowed a mouth full of chicken nuggets. "But I could really use the extra credit right now, Pyrr. We can just reschedule." The Spartan's eyes dropped down to her plate and she went back to her salad.

"Of course." She said. There was a clear tone of disappointment in her voice, but both Jaune and Ruby missed it.

"Mmm... I don't like it." Yang spoke up. "Nenri's pretty far away, little sis. What if something happens? I wouldn't be able to get there quick enough."

"Nothing's gonna happen, Yang." Ruby assured her as she picked up another chocolate chip cookie. "And besides, if anything does go wrong, Jaune will be there. Right Jaune?"

He nodded and made a 'mmm-hmm' sound as he chomped down on another nugget.

"No offense to you, Jauney boy, but that doesn't exactly put my nerves at ease." She told them, earning a glare from Ruby and Pyrrha. "Plus, that's another thing. Nenri is supposed to be one of the most romantic cities in Vytal. No way am I gonna let my baby sister and a guy go there alone, especially not if they're gonna stay in the same hotel."

Ruby let out a groan. "We're not gonna do anything." She lied easily. "It's not like we'll be staying in the same room." Another lie.

But Ruby's lies didn't change Yang's mind. "Nope, my minds made up," She said as she crossed her arms. "If you two are going to Nenri, I'm going with you."

Jaune nearly choked on his chicken. He went into a coughing fit that was so bad Nora had pound him on the back a couple of times.

"Jaune are you alright?" Pyrrha asked quickly. After a few more seconds of Nora slapping his back, Jaune put his hand up, signaling that she could stop.

"Yeah, I'm good. Food just went down the wrong pipe is all." He said after clearing his throat.

Blake poked her head over the top of her book and spoke for the first time. "If Yang's going, I should probably go too." She decided in her usual monotone. At this, Weiss began massaging the bridge of her nose.

"Well I can't, in good conscience, let you four go to Nenri alone." The heiress huffed. "You'd probably find away to tear the town apart."

"...Prehaps I should go as well." Pyrrha said in a quiet voice. She jumped slightly when Nora suddenly threw an arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

"OHH! How about we all go! It'll be like a team vacation!" The auburn haired Valkyrie yelled excitedly. Everyone at the table nodded or voiced their agreement, everyone except Jaune and Ruby.

"I-um-I don't know if Ozpin will let you guys come to Nenri with us." Ruby said nervously, desperately trying to keep the situation from turning on them. "I mean, he might not want you guys there because you could... Distract us from the workshop." The last part came out sounding more like a question rather than a statement.

"Well why don't we just ask him? He's right over there." Nora suggested and pointed to the far left end of the cafeteria.

"What?!" Ruby and Jaune exclaimed and whipped their heads in the direction Nora was pointing. Sure enough, right at the end of the lunch room, were Ozpin and Goodwitch, talking to another professor.

"Oh, how convenient." Yang chirped and stood up. "Hey, headmaster!" She yelled as she waved at him. Both Ozpin and Goodwitch looked over at them. The headmaster gave his excited student a smile before walking towards her, Goodwitch following close behind. As the two got closer, Jaune and Ruby slowly slinked to the back of the group, not wanting to be at the front when their teams revealed their lies.

"Good afternoon teams RWBY and JNPR." Ozpin greeted. "How can I help you?"

"Headmaster," Yang began. "Would it be all right if the teams RWBY and JNPR accompanied Ruby and Jaune to the leader workshop in Nenri? It's just that Nenri is pretty far away, and I don't feel comfortable with my little sister being so far. None of us are comfortable with our leaders being that far. We won't go to the actual leader workshop with them, we just want to be on the same city in case something goes wrong."

As Yang talked, Ozpin and Goodwitch stared somewhat blankly at her, occasionally glancing at each other. When she's finished, Goodwitch spoke up. "I don't believe Ms. Rose nor Mr. Arc were assigned to attend any sort of workshop in Nenri this weekend." She said. Yang furrowed her brow.

"But, they said you just assigned it to them like seven minutes ago. For extra credit." The blonde brawler stated with a confused voice. Ozpin spoke next.

"There must be a mistake, I did not-" The headmaster's voice trailed off as he spotted Jaune and Ruby. They were behind their teams, and both were seemed to be silently begging him. Their hands were clasped together, their faces held nervous expressions, and they were mouthing the word 'please' over and over again. He was able to put two and two together.

You see Ozpin was one of the few people that knew about Jaune and Ruby's relationship. He'd found out after a little incident with the janitorial closet. Ozpin understood that the leaders wanted some privacy for the weekend, and he was sure they would take all proper 'precautions'. However, he didn't like the idea of two of his students four hours away without supervision. He would prefer if their teams were there, so if something did go wrong they at least would have their teams for support. So, like the good headmaster he was, he quickly came up with a compromise.

"Oooh, yes now I remember." The grey haired man said. "I did assign them to attend a leader workshop." Goodwitch looked at him with confusion, but soon realization flooded through her mind, and she nearly face-palmed. Why did the headmaster always go along with these types of things? Jaune and Ruby's faces immediately lit up when the headmaster went along with their lie. Their silent pleas turned to silent 'thank you's.

"And you all are free to accompany them." His words made the teams cheer a little bit in celebration, but the two leader's mouths nearly dropped to the ground. He went along with the lie, just to allow their teams to go on the trip with them? "However," Ozpin continued. "You are not to follow them to the leader workshop. They need to be completely focused on the workshop, so you will leave them alone for however many hours it takes. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Yang answered, though the question hadn't really been directed at her. It had been directed towards Jaune and Ruby. He was letting them know that he had allowed them to still have some time alone together without their teams. The two leaders nodded, smiles having returned to their faces.

"Good." He confirmed. "Then you all should go pack. I will give both your teams the rest of the day off to catch the next airship to Nenri. It is a long flight." He said with a lasting look at Jaune, who groaned loudly.

"Well we better go pack. Thanks for letting us go headmaster." Yang chirped. Before she, team JNPR and the rest of RWBY left the team leaders made sure to give Ozpin one last 'thank you' before stepping out the cafeteria doors.

When the students were gone Professor Goodwitch looked at the headmaster, who had a content smile on his face. "You know," she began. "That was not the wisest move for the headmaster of a prestigious academy." Ozpin just waved her off.

"Glenda don't you remember what it was like to be young and in love?"

"No."

"That explains a lot."

At this, Glenda grew red from anger and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes you are the most irresponsible and ridiculous person I've ever known."

"My students think I'm awesome."

* * *

**A/N:** What's this, an actual extensive plot line?!

Sup guys. As I expected, the school trip blew me off course. I missed some school days because of it so I had to scramble to catch up. Plus, I have exams coming up next week so, because I've done pretty much no studying whatsoever and I need to spend every waking minute cramming, there is a possibility the next update will be delayed.

ANYWAY, last chapter I asked you guys what you wanted more; humor or smut. There was about an equal amount of request for each genre, but I think humor one out by one or two reviews. But, I haven't written any smut in a while, so I came up with this little story arc. The arc will last for maybe three or four more chapters. Heads up, next chapter will be mostly humor, and Nora will be heavily involved.

I've got a few more quick questions for you all;

1.) How awesome of a wingman is Ozpin?

2.) Do you prefer mulit-chapter story arcs, or do you like the little individual chapters that are loosely related to each other (the kind I've been doing)?

Ok, that's all for now. Please leave a review with all your questions, comments, concerns, suggestions and feedback. I really do love hearing back from you guys. And I wanna thank you all for the overwhelming support I've received on this story. It makes me cry a little on the inside.

See you all next time!

**Edit:** Oh my god. I'm angry yet so amused at myself for a mistake I made in this chapter. I wanna thank **frik1000** for pointing it out. I'm not being sarcastic. Seriously, THANK YOU. If you hadn't pouted it out I would never've found and fixed it. THANK. YOU. But yeah, I found the typo friggen hilarious.


End file.
